


Malec: Merry Christmas

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Magnus and Alec decorate for the holidays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec: Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Three Kings Day, Ramadan, and any other holiday around these times people celebrate! I personally celebrate Christmas therefore I wrote this one around christmas based stuff, but I figure tis the season to give, and a lot of people would love this just because it's Malec based. Anywho enjoy no matter what you celebrate this time of year!

"Alec, honey, could you please pass the tinsel," Magnus asked, holding out his hand expectantly, waiting for Alec to hand it over. Alec rolled his eyes and handed up the tinsel to Magnus. Magnus had been at this for hours decorating the _gigantic_ Christmas tree, stepping back to look, shaking his head in dislike, and going to work again on the tree, attacking it with all sorts of decoration from bows to ornament to lights and anywhere in between. Finally Magnus stepped back and smiled, "done."

"Whoa," Alec gasped glancing up at the tree it looked beautiful and perfect. Looking around Alec found that the whole living room looked perfectly decorated. The fire place had a low fire going in it, stocking hung from it, Christmas figurines stood on top of it, every piece of furniture had been turned red to contradict with the green colored walls of the room, a wreath (bow and all) hung from the front door, and if you looked over the kitchen island you could see Christmas sticker on the wood cabinets. "It's so pretty and perfect."

"Oh we're not done darling, there's one last thing," Magnus chuckled before instructing for Alec to close his eyes. Alec felt weary, but let them fall closed as instructed. He heard the rustling of something moving, and then Magnus was at his ear, whispering in delight, "open them." Doing as he was told he found that Magnus had hung a leaf and some berries from the open kitchen doorway.

"What is that," Alec said scrunching up his nose, he had never heard or seen of this decoration before in mundane holiday traditions.

"Mistletoe silly," Magnus grinned a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame if he had seen it.

"The mistle-what?!"

"Mistletoe, let me show you how it works," Magnus insisted pulling Alec under the weird decoration. "You get two people under it," Magnus pulled Alec close. "Then," coming close to Alec face so their lips just lightly brushed, "they have to kiss." Capturing Alecs' lips in a surprising kiss Magnus let his tongue plunge into Alecs' mouth to explore the cave of it. Alec groaning in surprise pulled back, and tried to pull away from Magnus. "No my little sweets, you are not getting away from me now," growled Magnus.

Next Magnus pulled Alec towards their bedroom. "Magnus," Alecs' voice wobbled, and he felt his face go into full flush mode, for he knew what was coming after this; after they breach the other side of the bedroom door.

"You get to see how I have decorated the bedroom," Magnus turned to Alec as he come to their bedroom door, with a wicked smile on his face, wiggling his eye brows in a suggestive way. He knew Alec knew what he wanted, and he knew Alec was going to give it to him in the end.


End file.
